


Prospettive

by kanako91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Forse il nemico non è così cattivo, Introspettivo, Jinora dovrebbe dormire la notte, Sentimentale, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una notte, Jinora esce dalla sua stanza per prendere un libro dalla biblioteca del tempio e finisce per fare una scoperta sconvolgente.<br/>[Legend of Korra, Book 1 tra gli episodi 6 e 8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prospettive

**Author's Note:**

> **Importante:** in questa storia Korra ha 19 anni, come nei piani iniziali di Bryke.

Jinora chiuse la copertina del libro e lo posò sulle gambe. Sperava che Avatar Kuruk avesse ritrovato Ummi nel Mondo degli Spiriti e che vivessero felici; doveva essere davvero terribile perdere la persona amata un attimo prima di sposarla! Ora era tempo di spegnere il lume e andare a dormire. Abbassò lo sguardo alle mani posate sul volumetto. Non aveva sonno. Non sapendo che il prossimo libro che avrebbe letto sarebbe stato la storia di Yangchen. Aveva aspettato di leggere le storie gli Avatar più recenti, prima di arrivare a lei, non ce la faceva ad aspettare ancora.

Gettate le lenzuola di lato, Jinora scese dal letto e, il libro premuto contro il petto, aprì appena la porta, abbastanza da cacciare fuori la testa. Il corridoio era vuoto e nessuno sembrava essere in giro. Com’era giusto che fosse, a quell’ora.

Jinora camminò in punta di piedi verso l’uscita dei dormitori femminili, sorpassò la porta della camera di Ikki, alcune stanze vuote e quella di Korra.

Un gemito la fermò.

Jinora raddrizzò la schiena e tese le orecchie.

Di nuovo quel verso.

Korra stava avendo un incubo? Le era già capitato di sentirla urlare, prima della sfida ad Amon. Forse doveva andare a svegliarla, Jinora avrebbe voluto essere svegliata se fosse stata intrappolata in un incubo. Si avvicinò alla porta, ma si bloccò. Non avrebbe dovuta essere in piedi a quell’ora, Korra non era così stupida da non notarlo. Meglio capire bene cosa stesse succedendo e, se fosse stato necessario intervenire, avrebbe trovato allora una spiegazione.

Con un gesto della mano, Jinora fece muovere l’aria dalla camera di Korra verso di sé, facilitando l’arrivo del suono alle sue orecchie, e sentì il legno cigolare. Suoni umidi. E una voce bassa, gutturale, un brontolio come di un tuono, che non poteva provenire da Korra. Naga magari? Era possibile che l’Avatar e il suo animale guida condividessero i sogni? No, no, non aveva senso: qualcuno era con Korra, qualcuno umano e, a giudicare la voce profonda, un maschio. Magari Korra era riuscita a confessare a Mako i suoi sentimenti e non era stato necessario buttarsi in un vulcano, per ché lui li ricambiava. E ora erano insieme.

_Non sembra Mako._ Non era la voce di un ragazzo, non quella di Mako. Era una voce da adulto, come quella di suo padre e degli altri accoliti del tempio. Ruvida, profonda e calda. Le metteva i brividi, richiamava ricordi spaventosi, che non riusciva a identificare.

_Ma se non è Mako... Allora chi?_ Jinora si concentrò sui suoni, sempre più veloci, i respiri più brevi, il cigolio delle assi di legno più frenetico. Nulla di tutto ciò le dava più indizi sull’identità dell’uomo nella stanza di Korra. Jinora aveva bisogno di sapere _chi_ fosse. Di sapere chi era riuscito a distogliere l’attenzione di Korra da Mako.

« _Aah-!_ »

L’urlo di Korra fu soffocato. E oltre la porta, tutto sembrò rallentare. Jinora inspirò a fondo e riprese a camminare, a passetti piccoli. Le sembrava di star origliando dietro la porta dei suoi genitori, come le era capitato un paio di volte quando aveva avuto gli incubi, prima della nascita di Meelo. Da allora aveva smesso di andare a cercare i suoi. E avrebbe dovuto lasciare in pace anche Korra.

Korra poteva fare quel che voleva, no?

Dopotutto, era l’Avatar.

 

 

La storia di Yangchen stretta al petto, Jinora si trovò di nuovo a passare davanti alla stanza di Korra. Che ci poteva fare? Era un passaggio obbligato per tornare nella sua di stanza. Ma c’era un pensiero, una domanda, che la tormentava e cui sperava di trovare una risposta. Si fermò e, come prima, attirò l’aria – e con essa i suoni – verso di sé, e rimase in ascolto. Forse Korra era ancora in compagnia e questa volta Jinora avrebbe risolto il mistero.

«–allenamento perché sono troppo attaccata ai problemi terreni».

Una risata, breve e bassa. «E me lo dici perché?»

Le lenzuola frusciarono e il letto cigolò. «Perché tu hai una parte molto attiva in tutta la storia del “attaccamento ai problemi terreni”». Korra trattenne una risata. «Ma come sto parlando, sembro un incrocio tra te e Tenzin».

«Senza la barba e con i capelli, per mia fortuna. Altrimenti non ti aiuterei a combattere _lo stress_ ».

Uno schiocco di carne contro carne. «Ma sentiti! Sembra quasi tu mi stia facendo un gran favore» Korra ridacchiò e il letto cigolò. «Comunque, invece di far casino, tu e i tuoi tirapiedi, e distrarmi dal mio allenamento, potreste stare buoni e attaccare, tipo, le Triadi?»

«Lo facciamo già, se non te ne fossi accorta».

«Sì, sì, ma quella storia di fermare la finale di pro-bending? Ecco, quella non ha aiutato».

Fu il compagno di Korra a trattenere una risata. «Mi aspettavo che tornassi sull’argomento» disse. «Credo di saperne un po’ più di te in quanto a politica, strategia e–»

«E terrorismo, non dimenticarlo».

L’uomo schioccò la lingua contro il palato. «Non sto qui a spiegarti tutto _di nuovo_ , a furia di ripeterti sempre le stesse cose perderò la capacità di articolare discorsi sensati».

Korra ridacchiò «Il che dispiacerebbe a _tutta_ Republic City».

Seguì il silenzio e Jinora sgranò gli occhi. _Quella voce._ L’aveva già sentita. E l’argomento le era familiare. Aveva la risposta al mistero sulla punta della lingua, ma si rifiutava di riconoscerla. Non era possibile. Si stava sbagliando. Doveva aver capito male. Forse aveva letto troppo, e si era riempita la testa di idee strane. Si trattava di Korra, dell’Avatar, non della protagonista di un romanzo.

L’uomo sospirò. «Per quanto sia piacevole la tua compagnia, devo rientrare».

Un fruscio di stoffa e Korra sbuffò. Forse Jinora avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare in camera. Ma il nome era lì. Aveva solo bisogno della giusta molla che lo facesse saltare fuori.

«Non fare quella faccia, Avatar, non ho altro tempo».

_Avatar._ Jinora aprì la bocca. Se gli altri discorsi non le sembravano familiari con quella voce, quel titolo pronunciato in quel modo le ricordava qualcosa, qualcuno che aveva sentito.

_Oh._

«Ecco che–»

Jinora sapeva chi era nella stanza di Korra. Un verso strozzato le sfuggì dalla gola.

_Oh no._ Jinora si alzò in aria e si appiattì contro il soffitto, tra una trave e l’altra, premendo le labbra una contro l’altra. _Fa’ che non se ne siano accorti, fa’ che non se ne siano accorti!_

La porta scorrevole si aprì e Korra, avvolta nel lenzuolo, tirò fuori la testa. Jinora trattenne il fiato. Qualcosa sul pavimento attirò la sua attenzione. _Per gli Spiriti_ , era una stupida!

_Il libro._ Il libro le era caduto quando si era lanciata verso il soffitto.

Korra sembrava concentrata più sul corridoio che allo spazio davanti a sé: come al solito prestava attenzione ai dettagli sbagliati. Forse non si sarebbe resa conto del volume davanti a lei. Per una volta, il paraocchi che Korra indossava e che le rendeva difficile imparare l’airbending si sarebbe rivelato utile.

Jinora lanciò un’occhiata nella stanza e dietro la porta _lo_ vide. La maschera bianca, con l’eterno ghigno scolpito nel legno e il sole rosso sulla fronte.

_Amon._

Amon puntò lo sguardo sul libro e risalì, su, sempre più su, finché gli occhi, chiarissimi anche all’ombra della maschera, non si fissarono in quelli di Jinora.

Jinora si morse il labbro.

Amon avrebbe denunciato la sua presenza a Korra. E Korra se la sarebbe presa con lei. Forse Amon le avrebbe rimosso il bending per zittirla. O l’avrebbe portata via. O forse–

«Chiudi. Potrebbe essere stato solo uno di quei lemure che infestano quest’isola» disse Amon, in un sussurro. Ora, con la maschera davanti alla bocca, lo riconosceva: la voce era proprio quella che si sentiva alla radio.

Korra girò la testa verso di lui e scrollò le spalle. Poi chiuse la porta e Jinora attese, attese di sentire Amon dire a Korra quel che aveva visto, di sentirlo andare via, di sentire Korra riaprire la porta e scoprirla tra le travi di legno. Ma non accadde niente di tutto ciò. Un verso sorpreso di Korra e un fruscio di stoffa furono l’unica cosa che provenne dalla stanza.

Jinora atterrò con l’aiuto dell’airbending, recuperò il libro da terra e volò indietro, in camera sua.

 

 

Jinora portò la tazza di the alla bocca e soffiò sopra, piano. Non aveva chiuso occhio, non era neanche riuscita a concentrarsi sulla vita di Yangchen. Avrebbe ricominciato il libro da capo, quella sera, perché le cinquanta pagine che aveva letto– no, _sfogliato_ quella notte non le erano rimaste impresse. La maschera col sole rosso le occupava i pensieri. _Lui_ l’aveva vista. _Lui_ l’aveva vista e non aveva detto niente a Korra. Almeno, non mentre Jinora era rimasta in ascolto.

Korra entrò nella sala da pranzo, le braccia in alto e con uno sbadiglio.

«Buongiorno!»

Solo allora Jinora notò che era da un po’ che Korra era di buon umore la mattina. Molto strano, considerando che agli inizi non faceva che lamentarsi che “le mattine sono malvagie”. Se prima Jinora aveva ignorato la cosa – Korra doveva pur abituarsi agli orari del tempio a un certo punto, no? – ora si chiedeva se il motivo non fosse un altro. O se non stesse esagerando lei ad analizzare dettagli insignificanti.

«Buongiorno, Korra» la salutò Tenzin, da sopra il giornale.

«Non mangiare troppo, o durante meditazione ti addormenti, come Meelo» disse Ikki, e ridacchiò.

Meelo le mostrò la lingua, Korra sorrise e si lasciò andare sul cuscino, con poca grazia. Jinora sollevò il libro dal tavolo e lo tenne davanti al viso, per quanto fosse ferma alla stessa pagina dall’inizio della colazione.

«Qualche notizia interessante?» chiese Korra a Tenzin, riempiendosi il piatto.

Tenzin grugnì, le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Pare che gli Equalist abbiano catturato una ventina di membri di Agni Kai, questa notte».

Jinora lanciò un’occhiata al viso di Korra, oltre il libro.

«Non riescono a star buoni, eh» borbottò Korra, poggiando il piatto davanti a sé.

«Tarrlok continua a insistere per attirare ancora più potere nelle sue mani e presto finirà per ottenerlo, se continuano così. Mi chiedo se gli Equalist stiano cercando di provocarlo per dimostrare che il bending è malvagio o se stiano semplicemente seguendo i piani di Amon, poco importa quel che decide di fare il consiglio per contrastarli».

«Be’, per com’è andata con la finale di pro-bending, direi che qualsiasi cosa farà il consiglio servirà solo ad aiutare Amon».

«Ma non è meglio che tolgano il bending ai membri delle Triadi?» azzardò Jinora.

E con ciò ottenne gli sguardi scioccati di Tenzin e Korra. Meelo era troppo occupato a esplorare il suo naso con un dito per aver ascoltato e Ikki stava strappando una pagina di giornale, presa da chissà dove. Ma loro non avrebbero capito comunque. Era l’attenzione di Korra a interessare a Jinora.

Tenzin posò il giornale davanti a sé e si schiarì la gola. «Jinora, potrà sembrare una buona punizione per chi usa il bending per nuocere agli altri, ma il bending è una parte importante di ogni bender. Perderlo è come perdere una mano, o un braccio».

Jinora guardò Korra, che aveva la fronte aggrottata.

«Ho visto com’era ridotto Tahno dopo aver perso il suo waterbending e non lo auguro a nessuno. Quello che ha detto Tenzin, del braccio, è abbastanza corretto... direi».

«Ma se Amon, invece di voler rimuovere il bending a chiunque, innocenti e colpevoli, volesse solo rimuoverlo a chi ne fa un uso malvagio, lo condannereste lo stesso?»

Tenzin si accarezzò la barba. «Sì, assolutamente. Finora solo l’Avatar ha avuto questo potere, e Avatar Aang lo ha usato solo _due_ volte nella sua vita. Amon sostiene che gli Spiriti gli abbiano dato il potere di rimuovere il bending, certo, ma ciò non toglie che lui non abbia alcun diritto di giudicare se tutti o solo alcuni bender debbano avere la loro abilità rimossa. Se questo fosse stato il volere degli Spiriti, lo avrebbero fatto loro di persona».

Korra sembrava molto interessata al contenuto della sua tazza. Sollevò la testa e Jinora la scrutò.

«Solo l’Avatar ha il diritto di decidere chi deve perdere il bending, specie se il bending è stato il mezzo che la persona ha usato con fini malvagi. Amon dimentica questo, che il bending è il mezzo e non la causa. Ma pazienza, finché è distratto dalle Triadi, io ho il tempo per completare il mio allenamento, per fermarlo una volta per tutte».

Jinora sollevò il libro a coprirle tutto il viso e si mordicchiò il labbro. Non capiva. Come poteva Korra essere innamorata – perché doveva essere innamorata, no?, per averlo fatto entrare nella sua stanza – del suo peggior nemico? L'uomo che avrebbe dovuto distruggere per non essere distrutta a sua volta. L'uomo che disprezzava ciò che lei reincarnava. Ma Jinora non doveva indagare oltre. Perché la sorpresa sulla faccia di Korra le era sembrata più collegata a quel che era successo la notte prima, che a quel che Jinora aveva detto.

Ma forse, ancora una volta, ci stava vedendo più di quanto ci fosse da vedere.

 

 

«Ehi, Jinora, aspetta un attimo!»

Jinora si fermò e trattenne il respiro. Aveva evitato di restare sola con Korra per settimane. Ora Korra doveva sapere che Amon l’aveva vista e la stava cercando per zittirla. Era finita.

«Ehi, Korra».

Korra la raggiunse e si mise le mani sui fianchi. «Senti, volevo chiederti una cosa».

Jinora si forzò a sorridere.

«Non è che mi aiuteresti con l’allenamento? Ho solo bisogno che tu faccia girare i–»

« _Certo_ , certo!» Jinora afferrò la mano di Korra e la trascinò verso l’area di allenamento.

Con entrambe le mani, Jinora spinse il vento tra i pannelli che presero a girare su se stessi. Korra passò tra due, salendo sulla piattaforma e prese a volteggiare tra i pannelli di legno per evitarli. Jinora non sapeva che pensare. Era stata certa che Amon lo avesse detto a Korra, per farle sapere che il loro segreto era stato scoperto. Eppure sembrava avesse taciuto. Perché, se lo avesse saputo, Jinora era certa che Korra avrebbe subito affrontato la cosa. Non aveva molta fiducia nella discrezione e nella mente fredda di Korra, perché non aveva nessuna delle due cose.

Jinora inspirò a fondo. Forse Amon la pensava come lei ed era stato per questo che non le aveva detto nulla. Il che la confondeva ancora di più. Amon voleva cancellare il bending dal mondo, eppure la notte si trovava nella stanza dell’Avatar, la personificazione del bending; e quando Jinora li aveva scoperti, lui non aveva cercato di zittirla, né di persona, né attraverso Korra. Come se si fidasse della _sua_ di discrezione.

Forse si stavano sbagliando tutti, a vedere in Amon il nemico. Forse Korra lo aveva capito e per questo lo accettava nella sua stanza. Korra non era la persona più tollerante, Amon doveva aver avuto davvero ragione per averla convinta. E Amon stesso non doveva essere così estremo nei suoi ideali, se riusciva ad amare l’Avatar. O Korra si era rivelata per lui più della personificazione del bending. Se era così, quando aveva avuto l’opportunità di parlarsi, di capire che era possibile per loro qualcosa di diverso dallo scontro?

Jinora voleva sapere. Ma non osava chiedere. Non avrebbe _mai_ potuto chiedere.

Forse la storia dell’eroina che si gettava nel vulcano, dopo aver seminato morte e distruzione, perché non poteva avere l’uomo amato, non era poi così romantica.

Con un sorriso, Jinora mosse un’altra folata di vento tra i pannelli e Korra lanciò un urlo, per poi finire faccia a terra fuori dalla piattaforma.

« _Ouch._ Jinora!»

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata la prima fic che ho scritto per questo fandom e da qui è partita l'idea della long mai finita, di cui La Sfida è il prequel. Si partiva dalla sfida all'Air Temple Island e via così di Amorra con uno sviluppo molto lento e che finiva in modo diverso da come è andato a finire il Book 1 (sigh). Peccato che dei trentatré capitoli, ne abbia scritti solo sei!
> 
> Così ora, quel che rimane della long sono questi due racconti. Questa oneshot in particolare è nata sia dalla voglia di affrontare l'Amorra visto da una terza persona (cosa che non ho letto da nessuna parte), sia dalla voglia di scrivere dal punto di vista di Jinora.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
>  
> 
> Kan


End file.
